queen_serenity_and_queen_lerenity_moon_kingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena Shields/Early Life
Princess Serenity was the princess of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. Eventually, after the unfortunate and sudden destruction of the Moon, she was sent to the future Earth and was reborn and reincarnated as a fourteen-year-old girl named Serena Tsukino.Is now Serena Shields. Profile Appearance Princess Serenity retains the same appearance as she does in her original incarnation. However, her hair is blonde as opposed to silver. At climatic moments in the series, Serena as Serenity sometimes gains a pair of functioning angelic wings. She does this during the final battle, to save Rini when the two of them encounter Pegasus and also in the fifth and last season, during the fight with the fully-possessed Galaxia when she grabs the Sword of Sealing. It is unclear if this ability came from her past life, is Serena's own power, or came from Eternal Sailor Chibi Chibi or Sailor Cosmos herself and the Sword of Sealing. Biography From the beginning to the middle of the series, Luna's task, along with awakening the Guardian Scouts, is searching for the Moon Princess. Darien also has constant dreams about a girl asking him to find the Silver Crystal. It is revealed that Princess Serenity's present incarnation is Serena Tsukino. Flashbacks of Serenity fell in love with Endymion, the Prince of Earth. But Queen Metaria kills both Serenity and Endymion during the invasion of the Moon Kingdom. Serenity's mother, the Queen, was able to seal away the evil which had inspired the attack, but everyone involved was killed. The Queen then used the Silver Crystal to give her daughter, her love, and the Sailor Scouts another life, hoping in particular that, this time, her daughter and the prince would finally find happiness. While Princess Serenity does not make any direct appearances, Darien constantly has visions and nightmares about Serena/Serenity dying, although these turn out to be false and they were only sent by King Endymion from the future. Also reveals that Serenity/Sailor Moon will ascend to the throne as Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth under the name Neo-Queen Serenity. Princess Serenity made a brief appearance along with Prince Endymion when the Spiral Heart Moon Rod was born from their love. Sailor Moon transformed into Princess Serenity when she dove to save Sailor Chibi Moon. As they were falling, she was given powers from Pegasus, granting her functioning wings for her and Rini. Princess Serenity makes her only and final appearance in the anime during her fight with Chaos Galaxia. Princess Serenity makes an appearance during the climax, where Rini transforms into Serenity to use the power of the Silver Crystal to stop the meteor from hitting the Earth. Development Etymology Princess Serenity's name comes from "Selene", who in Greek mythology was the goddess of the moon who feel in love with a shepherd from Earth named Endymion. It could also come from Mare Serenitatis, or the Sea of Serenity, which is a lunar mare on the Moon. Gallery For images of the anime incarnation of Serena Shields, please see Princess Serenity Gallery. Category:Characters